Burnt Ivory King
| hp-plus = | souls = | souls-plus = }} The Burnt Ivory King is a boss in . General Information The final boss of the DLC, the Burnt Ivory King is a tall, imposing figure wielding an ultra greatsword. He is guarded by many of his former knights who will do everything they can to protect their King. Lore A knight said to have been the highest ranking of the kingdom of Forossa, the Ivory King was described as a compassionate and strong ruler, always the first to swing his sword in times of need. When a Child of Dark sought shelter in his kingdom, he granted her protection and comfort despite knowing the truth. When The Old Chaos was found beneath Eleum Loyce, he and the kingdom tried to appease it, but such a thing could not be done. So, much like a Lord from times long past, the King lead his knights into the flame. He and his knights were twisted and taken by the chaos, his knights charred and burnt, their armor blackened by the flames. Fight Overview The player will not immediately face the Ivory King after passsing through the fog door and dropping into the Old Chaos. Instead, the player will face three waves of Charred Loyce Knights who will emerge from the three portals around the arena. The knights will be a random mix of halberd, sword, or pyromancy users. During the first wave, three Knights will spawn. After a short period of time, several more will spawn, then several more shortly thereafter. Once all of the Knights are dead, the Burnt Ivory King will appear from a massive portal that rises at the end of the arena. Note that the player will have a good amount of time between when the Knights are killed and when the King appears. If they player did not rescue at least two other Knights of Eleum Loyce, two of the portals will remain open and spawning Knights during the true boss battle, possibly proving to be a fatal distraction. General Hints *Rescuing the other trapped Knights from around Eleum Loyce will be an immense help in the fight. Throughout the entire battle, the Knights will periodically freeze the portals, preventing Charred Knights from spawning. *Dark damage is effective against the Knights. *Lucatiel of Mirrah and Twiggy Shei are available NPC summons. Knight Phase Strategies As with all other "mob" style boss battles, it is vital that the player avoids getting surrounded by enemies. The player may also find it helpful to bring down the pyromancy Knight first so he/she will not have to worry about ranged attacks. Being careful and strategic with attacks can help the player conserve healing items for the fight with the actual boss. King Phase Strategies Like the Fume Knight, the Burnt Ivory King is fast, aggressive, and possesses a sword buff move that he will execute after a period of time. The buff will add magic damage to the King's sword and will provide him with both an impale attack and a small AOE attack. When faced with multiple attackers, he has a tendency to switch targets without warning. Notes *Similar to the Fume Knight and the Throne Watcher, the Ivory King wields his greatsword in his left hand. Category:Dark Souls II: Enemies Category:Dark Souls II: Bosses Category:The Lost Crowns: CotIK